Don't Think, Just Act
by Seravy
Summary: Post anime-Their first chance is over but the next is already waiting. But baseball is not the only thing that Kisaragi’s Girls Baseball Team must conquer (SHOUJO AI)


Shoujo ai (girl/girl) ahead!!!   
  
Don't Think, Just Act   
  
Chapter 1   
  
~Seravy  
  
It was a most triumphant yet treacherous day. One cannot even begin to describe the defeat and joy mixed so unrecognizably together. The dozen of them had done the impossible despite the new road of impossibilities up ahead. But right now, in the heat of the late noon sun and the applause of the adrenaline-high crowd, they could only feel--absorb everything through their limited human senses-- and feel with their souls.   
  
With fresh tears still stinging within their eyes and rock hard passion burning hotly within, Kisaragi's Girls Baseball Team lined up and congratulated their brother school, the regional champions, with utmost sportsmanship and determination.   
  
The crowd, fortunate enough to have witnessed such an intense and revolutionary battle, cheered enthusiastically as their Koshien representatives burst into rounds of youthful energy across the diamond. God knows it was just the beginning. The girls may be wallowed with lost but Chairperson of the Himuro Group was well aware of the promising future that lay ahead. She smiled, almost satisfied, as her girls huddled together, noting the unusual look of peace upon the one who bore such great resemblance to herself. Appearance-wise at least.   
  
Looking into the arms of her daughter was the one who ignited this seemingly ridiculous idea. Himuro Keiko closed her eyes, a hand upon her chest, her mind free of her usual pattern of corporate logic.   
  
"Yes, they still have two more chances," she whispered to herself.  
  
And she was not the only one who could feel victory's sweet beckoning. Those who believed in those girls, present or absent, embraced this lost with open arms, all except for one.   
  
The emptiness within the cradle of her glove still haunted every fingertip of her left hand. She stared into it, her eyes dry of tears unlike her teammates. They should have won. If it weren't for her, they would have won. But because of her, their chances at Koshien were all ruined now.   
  
"Great game, Yuki."  
  
Those words, like clear spring water, washed out the loud ruckus that attacked her ears, halting her mantra. There was not a single hint of blame within that soft voice and she looked up in search of forgiveness only to find something much much better; a smile. She wasn't sure whether she had said the girl's name or not but she definitely could hear it ringing in her head.   
  
"It was—I could have--"  
  
Yuki didn't know what to offer in words but there didn't seem to be a need for any as a solid hand fell upon her shoulder. Her heart sunk against her chest and her vision flooded into a painting of colours.   
  
*1 month later*  
  
With hyper motivation, everything resumed its usual order. School, being the most dominate part of any high school student's life, immediately showered the girls with one of its most well known traditions; mid terms. There was a reason, aside from the abnormality of a girl's baseball team, that the parent's association was somewhat reluctant to accept these girls; one being their acceptance based almost entirely upon their athletic abilities.   
  
"Hey, Kanako!"   
  
The petite girl with prominent glasses greeted them politely as she made her way through the crowd to join her friends.   
  
"How did you do?" asked Hikaru in her thick kansai accent.   
  
"Alright, I guess, although I wasn't too sure with the last few questions on the Physics exam."   
  
Hikaru shared her sentiments until she spotted Kanako's name sixth from the top. The team burst with amazement, except for Youko who proudly announced her results.   
  
"I'm top twenty as always!"   
  
"Really?!" they all gasped in surprise. They had yet to see the team's star wannabe crack open a textbook.  
  
"From the bottom." Added Seira. She was immediately rewarded with a pointed pink tongue and a quick location of her own name on the charts; 934 out of 1028 and of course, Youko made an important note of it being one below her own.   
  
Ignoring the loud bickering that erupted, Koharu and Hikaru clutched their hands tightly together and searched within the sea of kanji and katakana. And at last, there it was… 914 and 921. Seira, with reality hitting her head on, exploded into another fit.   
  
"NOOOOO!! Make-up exams, get away from me!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry about it… I mean, most of this stuff you won't be using after high school anyways." Reasoned Hikaru.   
  
"Yea. Besides, we had baseball to worry about."  
  
"And someone as beautiful as me definitely won't be needing any sort of science," chipped in Youko.   
  
Aside from that last remark, they all nodded in agreement, a bit of solace within this predictable yet shocking news.   
  
"Excuses."   
  
The most recent addition of their team cut into their group like foreign ice. Of course, those who had a little physics trouble weren't too happy with that comment. In many ways, they were still the same as they had started in the beginning of the year.   
  
"So, how did Miss Prissy do," challenged Seira, her mood as fiery as the colour of her dyed hair. Himuro Izumi scanned the long list of 1028 names and after a minute or two, left. Seira called after her of course until Hikaru tugged insistently on her sleeves.   
  
Turning towards the point where all their gaze settled upon, the ex-sprinter immediately silenced her explosive temper and stared.   
  
Himuro Izumi. Fifteenth. From the top.   
  
Yuki studied the fine print of that name, consciously away from the team. After all, she didn't want to intrude on them. The pale left fielder lifted her eyes again, in search of her rank this time… 918. She frowned, reflexively reaching down to the buckle of her bag for what had been missing for two whole months. The extra time into training had really cut into her studying and with missing notes in all of her classes, midterms had been difficult. Fifteenth. She wondered how Izumi had done it and the fact that she had yet to thank her properly. For many things.   
  
The bell then rang and Yuki, with her books huddled close to her chest, walked into her calculus class. Taking her seat, she brought out her pencil case, textbook and a few loose leafs of paper as others filed in, one of them unmistakably the former tennis star, who fluidly found her seat one row and three seats behind her.   
  
Her back suddenly felt incredibly hot as she chewed on the idea of approaching her teammate but with everyone bustling about, Yuki was forced to remain in her seat.   
  
Class flew by as usual as she stared into nothingness except for the part that her name was called. This particular teacher had a knack for sequentially announcing students' marks so by the end of class, everyone knew how everyone else did. She couldn't care less but the tight journey to the teacher's desk for her paper-- second last-- bowed her head to the floor. The snide snickering from several other girls made her ache for her lost companion.   
  
Aside from a reminder of tomorrow's quiz, calculus class had been uneventful and as always, her leafs of paper were clean by the time the bell had rung. Yuki waited for everyone to leave until the announcement chime stopped everyone within their tracks. They all looked towards the suspended announcer as if the speaker itself owned the voice.   
  
"May the following students please come to the principal's office; Hotta Koharu, Mori Nene, Tokashiki Youko, Daidouji Mao, Himuro Izumi, Azuma Yuki, Morimura Seira, Mita Kanako, and Hayakawa Ryo."   
  
The announcement was repeated once again, her name blending within the middle although everyone else thought otherwise. They may not know her but their ability to recognize all baseball team members immediately glued her to the seat. Soft whisperings.   
  
  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Her head jerked up slightly at the familiar voice. The presence at her side clearly indicated that she had directed the command to Yuki and as instructed, she slid out from her seat.   
  
Maybe it had something to do with aura or looks but whenever Himuro Izumi moved, it was done with silent confidence. Before the making of the baseball team, Himuro Group's only successor unknowingly ruled the school with everything that she did. Even without the trio of avid supporters and the scandal around the baseball team, no one dared to confront her directly. The path weaved open for her royal-highness, Yuki trailing behind.   
  
They were the last to arrive and once the doors were closed, a heavy stillness plopped itself within the air. All nine of them, along with their manager and coach, stood before the entire school council with Chairperson Himuro at the head of the table looking directly at them. She was the one who lifted the veil of scrutiny.   
  
"Firstly, congratulations on a fruitful first season. You should all be very proud of yourselves."   
  
The founder of the school, with her hands elegantly before her, paused and the man to her left stood up from his seat.   
  
  
  
"It's a pity that defeat met you halfway before Koshien," he said.   
  
A silent look, as cold as her surname, hushed him into the main topic of discussion.   
  
"As you all know, Kisaragi Girl's High School is known as an all rounded school, excelling in all areas. Athletic achievement alone is not enough. One of the terms of the scholarship is a passing grade in all courses and a ranking of 800 and above within the current school population. However, only three of you have managed to meet these requirements, two of which who are not under this special consideration and the other a bare pass."   
  
"Why don't you just shoot it, Mister?" exclaimed Seira, a solid hand slamming into the long conference table of expensive marble. Looks of immediate disapproval fired their way.   
  
"It means, Miss Morimura, that the school has the right to revoke these scholarships due to the team's current academic performance."  
  
There was no denying of the results and Ryo, feeling the weight of her Captain C, spoke for them all.   
  
"It had been a tough year and the extra practices really ate into our time of studying--"   
  
"I understand your situation but it's merely a matter of efficient time management, something you all lack apparently. 'Failing' is simply not acceptable. We're being more than lenient."  
  
"So you're just going to kick us out, after all we've done?"   
  
"If that's the way you want to put it, Miss Yoshimoto," replied the man, hating that thick Kansai accent.   
  
"Come on, not all of us here are planning to be rocket scientists, so cut us some slack!!" said Seira, passionately involved. She then turned her fury to their 'wonderful' and ever 'sober' coach.  
  
"You're our coach, aren't you? Say something."   
  
The other girls looked to him pleadingly and with a deep sigh of alcohol invested breath, said something as requested.   
  
"Failing isn't too good but... isn't expulsion a little harsh?"   
  
"Yes it is," interjected the C.E.O. of Himuro group, with gentle precision, "Therefore, the council has agreed to keep these scholarships under the condition that all 10 members, including the team's manager, achieve a passing grade in all of their make-up exams as well as the finals."   
  
"Alrighty then," answered Kido kandoku, according to plan.   
  
One of the sponsors, obviously not remembering such an agreement, stood up in protest but was timely cut off.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance, don't they now, Sayukawa-san."   
  
As if his tongue and legs were ripped cleanly off, the lanky man with perfectly gelled black hair, sank into his seat, his mouth deftly closed. A small smile settled on Himuro Keiko's perfectly arranged face. After dismissing the meeting, her heels clicked rhythmically as she left the room, the rest of the council followed her lead. Once she was certain that the line of stuffy old sponsors were out of range, Seira swore.   
  
"Damn it! They're making such a big whoop outta this! I mean, there were people below us and where are they?"   
  
"Please be careful when you use 'us'," commented the younger Himuro curtly. It was bad enough that they were grouped so tightly together during that lecture.   
  
"If you don't like the 'us', the door is right there and feel free to use it."   
  
As always, her temper spoke for her, clashing with the infamous Himuro pride. Ryo pondered on what to say although it seemed difficult not to offend one of them. Luckily, the team's manager did it for her.   
  
"What should we do! The baseball team is in another big pinch! Nene is so worried!"   
  
"There's only a week till the make-ups…" sighed Koharu.   
  
"Well, well, girls, good luck with the studying," sang their coach as he turned to leave and his collar was immediately caught within a tight grip.   
  
"You ain't just gonna ditch us after makin' that promise." said Seira, sternly.   
  
"Well, I'm no good to you in this department of the game," he replied and if Nene, Hikaru and Ryo were not restraining the red head, Kido would have likely suffered a great deal of physical damage. And it took some persuasion for Seira to release their coach.   
  
"Well, just calm down and put your heads together. I'll be somewhere around if you need me."   
  
With a casual wave, Kido Shinsaku left and God knows that no one will see him until he decides to show up, although they all doubted that they would survive until that time came.   
  
"Oh! Something like this happened in a manga I read some time ago. A group of delinquents were about to be kicked out of their school but the principal of the school promised to let them stay if they passed their finals. So the students got together in long study groups and passed... … Hmm… I wonder if Himuro kaicho read that manga as well…" suggested Nene.   
  
That did little to brighten their moods   
  
"Don't worry guys… I mean, make-ups are usually easier… right?" tried Ryo.   
  
"Not if you have 7 to do with a week to study," commented Seira. Several echoed her notion with brief nods. The jaw on their captain plummeted. Something wasn't right and after assembling their data as Nene had seen in the manga, a grand revelation hit the group.   
  
1.They failed more than passed  
  
2.7 out of 10 had make up exams  
  
3.Ryo and Koharu had three   
  
4.Hikaru, Seira, Yuki and Yoko had seven to do   
  
5.Nene all eight   
  
Conclusion: Hopeless   
  
  
  
But no matter what, they had to try and after scheduling a study group in place of tomorrow's practice, the ten of them headed to their next class.   
  
Yuki, who had remained silent within the whole commotion, slowly made her way to her history class, the only subject that she excelled in. There was simply too many people around so like any other day, she stood still for the crowd to pass until a flash of navy blue jutted into her field of vision. Yuki stared at the notebook, finding "Himuro Izumi" and "Calculus" written on the lower bottom corner.   
  
"My notes. You missed a few classes last week, didn't you?"   
  
Yuki nodded, her head bowed tightly towards the ground and the navy blue notebook was pushed closer to her.   
  
"But—tomorrow…"   
  
The test. Yuki panicked as what would Izumi do if she had her notes?  
  
"I won't be needing it since I studied yesterday," replied Izumi.   
  
Like heavy labour, Yuki forced her arms up and took the offered item. Somehow, her numb tongue prevented yet another proper 'thank you' but she managed to dip her head slightly in acknowledgement.   
  
Only when the crisp clipping of Izumi's polished Dr. Martins disappeared did Yuki raise her head. Gently brushing the smooth surface of the notebook, Yuki carefully tucked it inside her bag between her history and calculus textbook, a safe place where it can't be wrinkled. Oh yea, she had history class with Izumi as well and trailed behind the taller girl.   
  
*****   
  
The first thing she did when she got home was her daily routine of pilates exercise and weight training. It was the most effective and beneficial thing she could do to exert excess energy and frustration.   
  
After all that they have gone through, failing marks in physics and bad grammar in English were the obstacle threatening to end the team. She studied hard for those midterms, fitting those intense sessions within her schedule while those girls slacked (with the exception of that Mita-girl and their catcher). She had expected more from them, especially the one whom she considered her rival. It was no secret that the council were just dying to get rid of them and the team had just handed them the key on a silver platter. And have they no shame, almost proudly announcing their despicable grades after all the trouble it took to pass those scholarships.   
  
Her abs ached sourly after her furious reps of sit-ups, finishing off the last item on her list. After a quick shower, Izumi fixed herself a quick dinner and moved onto her homework. Occasionally, she glanced at the clock with silence as her companion. Absolute silence.   
  
It was 9:45 by the time she finished and as she reached into her bag for her Calculus notes, Izumi remembered her loaning it to Yuki. She wondered if the girl was putting it to good use. After all, she had yet to see the left fielder take a single note in class. Since seats were assigned according to height, Izumi always sat behind Yuki and she didn't notice her presence within three of her classes until their training within the mountains. It was no surprise as Yuki was a rather reticent girl, trailing almost invisibly within the team. But her skills in baseball were certainly not "invisible". In fact, it was as if baseball spoke for her and made up for her lack of words.   
  
That girl had taken it especially hard during their last game. Everything had counted on that catch, although there was nothing Yuki could have done. It was a clean hit like a hard fast close-range smash, one of her own specialties as a matter of fact. Those were deadly. Izumi shook free from that thought and opted for some bedtime reading. Artemis Fowl was the title, about a boy genius involved in criminal activity and his faithful servant, Bulter. Unlike her usual choice of historical romance, she had chosen this right out of the children's section but unexpectedly entertaining on a strange sort of level and good practice for her English too.   
  
12:00 pm. Still not a peep. Izumi placed her mark within the book and went to sleep. The same things she did every night.   
  
****  
  
The first thing she did when she got home was release the notebook from it confinements. Gingerly lifting the cover, Yuki peeped into it, as if it was as brittle as burnt paper, gazing at its perfect and linear writing. Each page was dated, underlined with red, formulas boxed perfectly.   
  
There was a time when she cared about school, when her homework was completed everyday, her notes tidy and clean, and her marks decent that it drew little to no attention.   
  
One day, she realized how useless this all was and gave up. There wasn't a big difference really as her softball skills kept her in the school and everyday passed like any other with Fifi by her side.   
  
But Fifi was gone. Unconsciously, Yuki fiddled with the buckle on her bag. It felt horrible, raising her hand when Nene complied the team's situation. She may not be the only one but her failure had caused yet another problem and unlike baseball, she haven't given her best, something which was most needed in their situation. Probably why Izumi gave her her notes.   
  
And she wondered why Izumi was Izumi. Ever since she had noticed the team's fourth batter, or anyone as a matter a fact, within that training camp in the mountains, Izumi was Izumi. No formalities, no 'Himuro-san' or any other names but just Izumi. And she was Yuki. Not Azuma-san or plain Azuma as their coach would say but just Yuki. Izumi was the one who caught Yuki's smile for a squeeze play. Izumi was the one who had hit that liner straight into her hand.   
  
And Izumi had seen Yuki walking to Takasato-sensei's desk second last of the class. Izumi had also seen Yuki raising her hand when Nene asked who had seven make-up exams.   
  
  
  
Taking out her pencil case, Yuki leafed through the navy notebook to Lesson 24: Linear Equations, April 14th (red pen underlined) and began studying.   
  
END chapter 1   
  
I like Princess 9! (and it's quite obvious as to whom I favour… IZUMI!! WOW!!) Anyways, more shoujo ai in the next chapter. This was to set and feel things up a bit. Hope it was ok.   
  
Seravy 


End file.
